Ungai
|name = Ungai |image name = Ungai.jpg |kanji = 雲涯 |romaji = Ungai |literal meaning = Clouded View |viz manga = |english tv = Ungai |birth = |age = |death = |status = Alive, Traveling around Feudal Japan |species = Human |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Black |hair = |skin = Fair |family = |weapons = *Sacred sutras *Staff |abilities = Spiritual Powers |occupation = *Monk **Leader of his group of Yōkai hunting monks |team = His group of Yōkai hunting monks |affiliation = *Himself *His group of Yōkai hunting monks |anime debut = 162 |game = |japanese voice = Tetsuo Komura |english voice = |imagecat = }} is a monk known by Miroku. He discriminates against all yōkai and could be considered a bigot. Not understanding the relationships between Sesshōmaru and Rin, and Inuyasha and Kagome, Ungai tries to warn Rin about not following Sesshōmaru but she rejected it, for her friendship to Sesshōmaru. He cannot understand why. History Ungai was the leader of a group of Yōkai hunting monks. As he and his men met Inuyasha and his friends, he first showed his disapproval about the fact that Shippō and Kirara were among them. He was not assured when Miroku and Sango claimed that the two would never do something evil, but refrained from fighting, although he warned them not to get in his way. Later, he and his men were on the hunt for Ongokuki, a Yōkai who kidnapped children. Among the abducted children was Rin, who was lured away by the Yōkai from her camp. Ungai and his followers were able to defeat the yōkai. Then Sesshōmaru appeared, Rin ran to him, but Ungai did not want her near a Yōkai, and prevented her from approaching him. Shortly thereafter, there was a struggle between Ungai's people and Sesshōmaru. Sessehōmaru was able to defeat them fairly easily. Sesshōmaru told Rin that she could decide for herself whether to stay at his side. To Ungai's dismay, Rin decides to follow Sesshōmaru. When he and his men picked up the reward for the destruction of the yōkai and saving the children, he met Inuyasha's group again. He noticed Inuyasha next to Kagome and asked her why she was in the company of a yōkai. She initially did not reply, but he resigned his question, and said that he would rather not want to know the answer. Personality According to Miroku, Ungai is merciless against all yōkai, even ones that do not hunt humans. He criticized Miroku as being unprincipled for keeping demons with their group, calling Kirara an evil spirit and warning them that if they rely on something like that they'll only regret it. He didn't believe that Kirara and Shippō did not harm humans. He also believed it was foolish for humans to use a demonic weapon as it would kill them. When Rin told him that she feared humans more than demons, he was shocked that someone could possibly think that and called it foolishness. He refused to believe that a human such as Rin would ever travel with a yōkai such as Sesshōmaru unless she was under a spell. Over all, he has an arrogant personality and was prejudiced against all things demonic on principle, believing such things should be eradicated. He could be considered a bigot as he dismissed Rin's wish to join Sesshōmaru as her being under a yōkai spell. In order to "save her," he attempted to kill Sesshōmaru. Despite not knowing who Sesshōmaru was or how he acted, he tried to warn Rin away from staying with him purely because he was a demon. According to him, humans and demons lived in two different worlds and could not coexist. His belief to that he needed to eliminate demons likely stemmed from this, as he believed it was a kill or be killed situation between humans and demons. He is shown to be kinder towards humans as he comforted the human children who had been kidnapped, smiling at them and telling them they were safe. He even picked up and held one of them. When he attempted to stop Rin from joining Sesshōmaru and attempted to forcibly take her to a nearby human village, he did so out of concern for her safety. He was so concerned for her safety he ignored her protests, but this is also an example of arrogance as he believed he knew what was best for Rin despite not knowing about her or her situation. Powers & Abilities As a well known monk who also hunted all kinds of Yōkai, he was likely trained in melee fighting, although the occasion never arose for him to display them. *'Vraja:' He threw a gold vraja at Sesshōmaru. Although it did not hurt him, the resulting explosion leveled a fair amount of the forest. *'Rosary:' Working in conjunction with the other monks, he would raise his rosary to paralyze a demon. *'Staff:' He could unleash a large amount of spiritual power through his staff at a demon to destroy them. While it did not harm Sesshōmaru it did make him uncomfortable enough to attempt to draw Tokijin. When he was unable to, Sesshōmaru was forced to partially return to his demon form and use the energy from the transformation to break free, shattering Ungai's staff. Trivia *He only appears in Episode 162 of the InuYasha anime thus making him being a filler character. *When Ungai first meets Inuyasha (during the night of the new moon), he warns him against using his demon sword. Despite their animosity for each other, they both share the belief that humans should not be in possession of demon weapons. *His name, which means "clouded view", fits him very well. de:Ungai zh:云涯 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Priests and Priestesses